


The  Dragon epic

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: A large Dwobbit family [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, So it begins, evil enemies, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began as quickly as it ended in war and fire a child was created in the aftermath. The child would become greater than any of the Durin's before or after, and hated by dwarf-kind for his insolence. This tale is about his struggle and how he defied fate and carved his own destiny out of stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The  Dragon epic

**Author's Note:**

> Ragnarok has to be too fun to write.  
> ( the following banter is really funny)  
> "Sorry mistress author, I am not worthy!" Ragnarok apologizes  
> No need Ragnarok.  
> "Will their be bar brawls Iove a good fist fight. Or elves playing Dungeons and dragons? That would be hilarious can you write about that mistress author?" He begged.  
> Do you want me to write about your girlfriend or boyfriend too while I'm at it? After I finish my CRJ 276 homework and presentation on my project which is half my grade!  
> "Okay no need to yell take your time, deep breaths your having a near panic attack!" Ragnarok cooed.  
> Ok calm. Carry on.  
> "So peeps author says that she'll give her best to ya'll but no promises and no she isn't drunk or high on life (or sugary goodness) when she writes. She's a professional I swear. She also yells at me for boosting an ego she claims she doesn't have. Every one has to have a slight ego to survive (so psychologists claim) or something. Sometimes ye just need to calm down and think. Do homework and stuff so life and duty calls. By the way she's probably going to mention about me being into Weed, catnip and shrooms but no alcohol." Ragnarok basically explains.  
> Well now that you stole my thunder (laughing so hard rolling on the floor) ow my sides hurt from laughing so hard. Carry on. Nerp.

* * *

                              A tale rarely begins when one expects and rarely does it end as one wishes. Thorin and Dain fought for the throne after the Battle of Five armies Dain had banished Thorin's lover from the mountain forever. Thorin growled and roared his protest but as the two fought a wolf against a tiger neither would win as they growled, howled and snarled a stalemate. Neither could back down and the only one that came in between their infighting was the consort.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                   Dain was only twenty six when this happened too young to understand that he could _never_   hope to stop either of them. A warrior at heart couldn't fathom what he was doing and what could happen because of it. Dain wouldn't realize until the other dwarrows stopped him that what he couldn't fathom was that you couldn't win. The consort was the only thing stopping a all out war with the ironfist's she was the only one they respected enough outside their own race to obey her orders. If their was a plot against the crown they would be the first to know and the first to stop it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                Dain looked on and realized far too late that she was gone and now the Ironfist's wouldn't dare set foot in Erebor to help, **_they would watch and do nothing as we suffered  as we  did the hardest back breaking labor._** They wouldn't lift a finger to help their own kind because of what Dain did behind  King Thorin's back irony that is the second Dain realized that who he had banished was probably the most unwise choice he made in his life. The guilt would follow him for years.

 

 

 

 

* * *

                                     The portents spoke of a child conceived against the logical portents who's existence shouldn't be. Who's mother saved Thorin II from death's doorstep and his sister-sons as well. This child would be a danger to all that rule under tyranny and thrive in wickedness. He would take back former dwarven settlements back from orcs and goblins with three hundred soldiers and none shall die that day. They say one who is conceived on the eve of dragon fire will either become wicked of heart or will become the bane of evil, none who have been conceived on the eve of dragon fire ruination have been wicked of heart(oddly enough).

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                  The child born on Wedmath 17th, 2942 a year or so after the Battle of Five Armies would hold the most power over the line of Durin. Ten and a half months after his mother's banishment, Lobelia was correct in the assumption he was over due alongside his siblings. I'll spare you other obvious details following then. This Durin would save Dwarf-kind from extinction. With four other siblings following him he had a name that none shall forget as it is a title in itself that none in any of the Seven have held before: Ragnarok.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                         A title and portent in one go.

 

 

 

 

* * *

                   "Ragnarok shall defeat tyranny and save  dwarf-kind? Who is Ragnarok?" Oin asked in the Blackdog  bar as he was giving people portents and the door slammed open  the steel door now making a loud noise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

               The lad looked  like he'd seen better days  his four companions were joined by six other friends who had been waiting in a corner  and they were joined by good seven more people.

 

 

 

 

 

 

          "Lord Ragnarok you're late." one of his fellows who have been here a while stated as the lad took a seat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         "Only because the moron Sliepnir was lost." The lad who obviously joking said a smile was on his face. He wore dark blue and red with pitch black armor with a single tooth-like spike on each shoulder. It made him look more terrifying than you would expect from a dwarf.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

             "So how 'bout we get some drinks and talk then." He said taking a seat alongside what the rest surmised either to be friends or siblings.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                     "So how did it go?" The silver haired one Opin Strongarm asked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

               "As well as any campaign should go." Their leader said as he promptly leaned back and put his boots up on the table downing his pint.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

              "So what's next?" Opin asked his leader who freed him from enslavement and being a lowclass citizen inside Khazad-dum oor at least he was one. Now he was Lord Ragnarok's right hand man oh how his parent's would love this his father would be rolling on the floor laughing with humor and pride. His mother would be so proud! Opin was never the prouder to be the right hand man of Lord Ragnarok a leader unlike any who he's ever seen before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

        "Bringing the hammer down on other orcs?" One of his fellows asked excitedly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         "Squashing them like insects?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

        Others offered their  opinions loudly until they drowned each other out it became a shouting match and devolved into a full out argument. Putting his feet on the ground  an annoyed look on his face flashed for a mere second.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         "SHAZARA!" The lads tone raised only once it was loud  it rang like steel and sent a chill through everyone his natural presence spoke of a natural leader, maybe even a King. He stood up as his chair scraped against the stone several dwarves who weren't amongst the group were ready to take up arms for some strange unknown reason.  Even Prince Fili and Prince Kili couldn't resist it. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           "You've had your fun now that's done. Let's get straight to business."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            They talked for a good hour before leaving.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

          "King Thorin?" One of the guards said as he walked away the lad froze.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           "No, I'm not your king I'm Ragnarok Khan Baggins." The lad half growled.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the hobbit. Also Ragnarok because of his hobbit heritage has a type of "super sanity" because hobbits only live from one day to the next and don't really worry about the past if they did they would be as grumpy as Thorin. Well no not that grumpy lets just say they are forced to learn history as a class as fauntlings so that's an exception but what helps Ragnarok here is his intense humor.
> 
> I was going for an epic story teller tone I think it worked out great. T_T Perfect.
> 
> Okay so I bluffed in the first part of the notes it was a joke a funny one to me at least.  
> Shazara-silence


End file.
